


Fly Me to the Moon

by KarasuNei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bayonetta!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: "In other words, I love you."R76, set in Bayonetta-esque world.





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbehavingvigilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic to my lovely friend [misbehavingvigilante](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante)! Happy birthday my dear and I hope you will enjoy this!!!

* * *

                It was quiet tonight. Soft jazz drifted in faded neon light, lazy and melodic, dusting the old bar with a tinge of familiarity, yet keeping her distinct in her own uniqueness. Just like the owner, meticulously polish the glasses into a glimmering perfection, despite having a sole customer. Calloused hands seemed far too crude for the delicate wares, but fingers moved with a precise, almost alluring, gentleness that only a master of the trade could possess. It was an art by itself, though his only patron didn’t seem at all interested.

 

                Navy blue and black leather was all the darker in this lighting. Her golden charms emitted an unearthly glow as she played with the rim of her cocktail glass. Ana Amari was thoroughly bored, and Gabriel felt himself sympathising with the famed Umbra Witch.

 

                No chaos, no profit.

 

                With a sigh, Gabriel flipped his thumb, creating a purplish flame to light his cigar. A bad habit, picked up from his new assistant. Speaking of which, the bumbling fool was a late again…

 

                However, in the kid’s defence, there was not much to do around here anyway. Business had been slow at the Gates of Hell, as there were no longer world threatening crisis or eager (egotistical) witches for Gabriel to sell his lovely creations to.

 

                In that false sense of peace, the sound of doors creaking open was enough to shatter their idleness.

 

                In strode a whirlwind of crimson leather and brilliant blue eyes. Iron-studded boots clapped across old wooden floor, accompanied by a grin so bright the sun itself would be envious of.

 

                Gabriel was glad he always wore shades.

 

                Jack Morrison didn’t seem all that bothered by the bartender’s frown, or the exasperated glare Ana was sending him at that matter, and sashayed across the premise like he fucking owned the place. Gliding onto a tall stool as if he weighted nothing, Jack perched his chin on pristine white gloved-palm, and beamed up at Gabriel with every ounce of his boyish charm.

 

                “Good day to you, _Gabriel_.”

 

                He rolled the “r” in the curl of his tongue, cheeks rosy even in the pale light. Jack was beautiful, and looked far too young despite his true age. In the shadows of gargoyles and chipped stone arches, his ivory hair glimmered like the moon and his skin luminous, deceptively vulnerable to the world surrounding them.

 

                But Gabriel knew better.

 

                “Hello, _Witch Boy_.”

 

                Offset by the name, a frown marred Jack’s perfect features. But he leaned further across the bar, lower lip jutted out into a pout.

 

                “How cold. Why do you treat your returning customer in such a way?”

 

                Gabriel paused his needless cleaning, and tapped a finger on his chin, feigning a thoughtful expression, “I don’t know. I suppose I’d have treated my _returning customer_ a little bit more graciously if he didn’t _return_ just for free drinks, bring cheesy one-liners instead of halos and lounge about doing absolutely fuck all. Yeah, that’s about right.”

 

                Placing a hand over his chest, directly where his Umbran Watch was, Jack reared back, scandalised, “How rude!”

 

                Awkward pause.

 

                Gabriel was unimpressed, “Really? _That’s_ your comeback?”

 

                His façade fell, Jack snorted out a laugh, “Yeah, yeah. Give me a break. It’s been a long day.”

 

                Rolling his shoulders, the bartender relaxed as well. Usually, their play would last quite some time longer, until either one of them was out of witty comeback or Ana, annoyed by the idiocy, stood up and kicked their asses. However, Gabriel didn’t seem to mind, as a beer was slid across the bar’s worn surface and into Jack’s hand. The Witch grinned, genuine this time.

 

                “Thanks.”

 

                Gabriel dismissed him with a flick of his wrist, “How was it?”

 

                “Annoying.” Jack said flatly, stretching out like a cat. Silver hair fanned out into a halo of his own, Jack sulked over the beer, “You’d think after all the shit we’ve been through, getting easy jobs would be a blessing. I’m telling you right now, helping a Lumen Sage finding his lost Angel is a pain in the ass.”

 

                Gabriel wasn’t even moderately concerned, “At least you did so without tearing Paradiso apart this time.”

 

                 “And whose fault was that?” Jack’s glare was sour, but couldn’t cut the playfulness underlying in his tone, “You gotta hold back on these God awful side quests, Gabe. Makes me feel unappreciated and more like an errant boy. And we all know you already have one of those.”

 

                “Ah, but you are my favourite, starlight.” Gabriel spoke without much thought to it, and perhaps with just a drop of fondness. If he saw roses dusting Jack’s cheeks, the demonic bartender didn’t make a comment, “Better get used to it. There probably won’t be another disaster in quite a while.”

 

                A tad distracted now, Jack played with the rim of his bottle, “I suppose you’re right.”

 

                Gabriel ceased his cleaning for a second, titling his head at the Umbra Witch, “It does leave you with a lot of free time. Go out. Have some fun. Isn’t that what you Witches are all about?”

 

                “I don’t know.” Jack perked up, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, “We do like party and dancing. Better both at the same time. Best when accompanied by a partner…”

 

                That had Gabriel placing his glass down, peering at Jack over his shades. Crimson, glowing demonic eyes smouldered, and there was a rumble of amused chuckle in his chest. Jack arched his back, holding the gaze with a smirk of his own. Chin cradled elegantly between thumb and finger, blue eyes were hooded as the bartender leaned closer.

 

                “Say, Jack-“

 

                The door was thrown open with the loudest bang, followed by a string of curses and the sound of someone tumbling down the steps. Gabriel snapped up straight and Jack spun around with his rifle at the ready.

 

                Lying in a heap of limbs and serape was a groaning Jesse McCree. Thanks to the fall, his beat-up cowboy hat was flattened under his butt and his revolver slid out half way across the bar floor. Sheepish, Jesse picked himself up, offering a grin up at a glowering Gabriel.

 

                “Whoops. Sorry I’m late?”

 

                In her secluded booth, Ana snorted.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

                Jack was somewhat of an odd case. Odd in which way, Jack himself couldn’t decide. Not when everything about him, right down to his very existence, was abnormal.

 

                For instance, he was the first, and _only_ , male to ever become an Umbra Witch.

 

                To this day, how it happened was still fuzzy to him. Even as he had gone through the images of the past, as a child, memories were flicker things. There were distant reminders of how he was supposed to be a Lumen Sage, to be a Child of the Light. Everything about him screamed angelic, from the sparkle of his eyes to his alluring personality. To the kindness that sometimes Jack refused to show, but was ever-present anyway.

 

                Jack was an experiment. A stolen trophy for petty envy and grudge. Before anyone asked, no, he was never treated poorly. Hidden away and perhaps deprived of human contact, but never abused. In some twisted forms, his “mother” loved him, and had grown to become rather protective of his being. Perhaps it stemmed from her own self-preservation instincts, perhaps it was just in her nature to crave for something _to care for_. Either way, in the blurry, splotched images of his childhood, there were only two faces that were imprinted there. His “mother’s” and Ana’s.

 

                Ana was, in every sense, different from him. She was groomed to become the next Elder as her mother before her, and she was the heir to Left Eye of the World. There was no one in Crescent Valley, or the Clan at that matter, didn’t know who Ana Amari was. She earned her reputation with her own skills, with how hard she worked and how powerful she was. Even at a young age, her presence was ever so commanding, and she, though seldom in words, always had something to say whenever she was needed. Everywhere she went, attention and affection followed.

 

                Naturally, Fate brought them together.

 

                Even now, neither was quite sure how they found each other. Men were forbidden from Crescent Valley, so Jack had been quite a surprise to Ana. As children, they hadn’t the same regards to the laws as adults, and their curiosity outweighed fear. Tentative greetings became shy exchanges, then sneaky conversations and then mischievous rendezvouses. They were friends in every sense of the word, and Jack latched onto Ana for every bit of loneliness he was worth. By some miracles, their kindred relationship, and Jack’s existence, was kept in secrecy long into their adulthood.

 

                But every good thing must come to an end.

 

                It started out innocently enough, and then not quite so. There was no stricter rule in their society than for one to involve romantically with a Lumen Sage, all because of an old prophecy. For the intersection of Light and Dark would bring calamity to this Earth.

 

                Ana went and did just that.

 

                She had been excited, sneaking back to Crescent Valley just to tell Jack of this man, this wonderful man, she met at one of their Council meetings. Jack had been happy for her, but there was a drop of anxiety in his heart at the news. It was just as constricting as the permanent midnight of this realm, something foreboding that he couldn’t shake. And he knew his suspicion was confirmed when Ana told him the identity of this Lumen Sage.

 

                That very night, Jack got captured.

 

                In her excitement, Ana was careless. She couldn’t have quite contained her emotions during the meeting, and some had placed speculations about her behaviours. And they followed her.

 

                Everything took a free-fall into chaos afterwards.

 

                Jack was imprisoned, his “mother” was executed. Ana was forced to conceive a child with someone she did not have any affection to, in an attempt to tame her spirit. The Umbra Witches ruthlessly extinguish any rumour and evidence of these scandals.

 

                Their first mistake was to take Jack to Vigrid.

 

                Despite everything, Ana had technically never violated any law, as she never had any physical relation with the Lumen Sage. She had, more or less, went on quietly with the Clan’s arrangements for her future. Thus she was still qualified to take her place as the next Elder. They had been so sure Ana would behave from then, that she would run the course of their Order as it always had been.

 

                They certainly didn’t expect her to demand Jack’s presence, nor did they expect her to pick him as her challenger.

 

                Now, the funny thing about Jack, was that despite of his upbringing, he excelled and thrived off of every scrap he was given. By the time he was captured, Jack was probably powerful enough to fend off his pursuers and escape on his own. But he didn’t. He let them take him away. Because he knew his existence was _wrong_. With his “mother’s” death, Ana was the only one who truly knew how capable Jack was.

 

                In hindsight, he should have known Ana was plotting something.

 

                The duel was a blur. Ana was a lot more aggressive than any of their practices, and soon drove Jack into being more defensive, throwing out more punches than he probably should have.

 

                He didn’t, _couldn’t_ , foresee her pulling a sword out of nowhere and stabbed him in the chest.

 

                Later on, after Jack’s enchanted slumber was broken and everything came back to him, he would learn about everything. That Ana’s Lumen Sage had planned a rescue for both her and Fareeha. That she knew the Umbra Witch wouldn’t have left Jack alone after her own escape, and had devised an elaborate plan to keep _him_ , and the Left Eye of the World, safe. How the plan was botched on the Sage’s side, because of a mole, and plunged both Clans into a war that last for hundreds of years, resulting in the elimination of them all.

 

                There had been a lot of confusion, sadness and, perhaps, a smidge of fear when Jack woke up, not even knowing his own name. It still embarrassed Jack now, remembering how he had been running around calling himself “Soldier76” and proclaimed himself as a living weapon.

 

                He probably wouldn’t have been “living” for long if he didn’t bump into Gabriel.

 

                They had a rocky start. Gabriel was an unreadable figure. He was like Jack in a way, a being of Light that had descended into Darkness, though his process was a lot more _willing_ than the Witch.

 

                The thought of Gabriel brought a sigh to Jack’s lips, and he shot at the incoming Angel carelessly, tearing its head clean off.

 

                “You two need to stop.”

 

                In the midst of flying bullets and flashing spears, Ana suddenly deadpanned. Caught off guard, Jack almost got stabbed right in the gut, but managed to activate Witch Time to avoid the fatal blow.

 

                “Pardon?”

 

                The heel of Ana’s demoness, Madama Widowmaker, crushed the incoming angel with unnecessary violence. There was a pause as the Umbra Witch’s hair and portal dismissed, during which Ana visibly forced herself into composure.

 

                “You and our lovely bartender. You two need to stop dancing around each other.”

 

                Grumbling something intelligible under his breath, Jack neatly executed an incoming Affinity, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

                The look she shot him was both sour and flat, and it had Jack exclaimed at her, indignant, “ _What?!_ ”

 

                “The sexual tension between the two of you is _unbearable_. It’s gag-worthy every time you flirt.”

 

                “It’s normal for friends to flirt! And he’s a demon, Ana! He is the epitome of sin!”

 

                “Oh, so _now_ it’s a sin…”

 

                “If you want to get technical, then yes. Lust _is_ a sin.”

 

                Ana was severely annoyed, evident in how she obliterated a horde of Decorations into dust, “Just because your fake, time-off job is a Priest doesn’t make you a real one.”

 

                Jack didn’t dignify that with an answer. He also ignored the burning glare she was sending him.

 

                “I don’t see why it’s so difficult for you to come to terms with Gabriel possibly having feelings for you. And by _possibly_ I meant _definitely._ ”

 

                Something bubbled within the confine of Jack’s chest. It was a feeling, or simply just a jumbled mix of many, he didn’t exactly have the name for. And that bothered Jack, whenever the subject of Gabriel was brought up.

 

                “Don’t kid yourself, Ana.”

 

                His best friend seemed like she was having a hard time _not_ beating _him_ up instead of the Angels, “Jack. He calls you _starlight_.”

 

                Every time, without fail, the mention brought pink dusting on Jack’s cheeks. He sorta hated himself a little for that, but couldn’t help something akin to _pride_ welling within him.

 

                “That doesn’t have to mean anything.”

 

                Thoroughly disgusted, Ana destroyed the last of their enemies. Her heels left painful indents upon the bridge arch they were perching upon, and her knuckles popped as she tried, _really hard_ , not to scream.

 

                “Jack Morrison. You are over five hundred years old. You are the sole male member of a famed all female Witch Clan and the wielder of the Left Eye of the World. You forged a contract with one of the most badass Demonesses in Inferno.”

 

                With every word, she took a step closer to him and ended up puncturing each of them with a poke to his chest, directly below his Umbran Watch. Jack’s scowl grew heavier and heavier, waiting for this usual scolding to end. Honestly, Ana needed to stop behaving like Jack was her child. Just because Fareeha was all grown up now didn’t mean Ana get to be all fussy about him.

 

                But, of course, they wouldn’t have been friends if their stubbornness didn’t rival each other, and, _of course_ , Jack should have known to expect _anything but usual_ about Ana.

 

                “Tell me, what are you so afraid of?”

 

                That caught him off-guard. Jack opened his mouth, refusal was at the tip of his tongue, yet couldn’t seem to get out.

 

                _Was it fear?_

 

                It couldn’t be. Jack would like to think he was confident. A little cocky and perhaps had quite an opinion of himself, as Gabriel had eloquently voiced when they first met. He wasn’t entirely fearless, but for a man that had very little to lose, there was not a lot that can faze him.

 

                Jack had feelings for Gabriel. That much was certain. To what extent, he wasn’t quite sure.

 

                Affection…that Jack could handle and know very well. For Ana, love wasn’t quite enough and yet a little too shallow to describe. Their relationship was a companionship, a quiet understanding and a support that not many could comprehend. For Fareeha, it was a fondness that grew from her mother, a certain sense of pride and protectiveness. For Jesse, it was affectionate exasperation, like a child that didn’t grow up to be exactly like he had wanted, but still was cared about nonetheless. And there was his “mother”, whom he associated with respect, but there was always a gaping distance caused not just by a lack of memories.

 

                Gabriel didn’t fall into any of that category. When Jack first emerged in this city, he was a trespasser, stumbling into the lion’s territory. Then it was a strictly business relationship, a customer to a dealer. Trust was built on a tentative friendship, in which Jack’s more pliant, light nature began to shine through his stiff Soldier76 persona, and they began to banter more outside of guns and violence. Before he knew it, even if there was no job on the market, Jack would stop by at least once a week, just to check up on the bartender. Gabriel’s presence was something solid in the back of Jack’s mind, something not only needed, but also where he could find solace in.

 

                Ana was right in one regard at least. There was definitely lust. Even Jack couldn’t deny himself that he wanted Gabriel in more ways than one. But lust was something common of their kind. Lust was easy, and it burnt like a falling star, brilliant but short-lived. Gabriel was something else, blazing and blistering like the depths of Inferno, yet stoked and steady like the ancient hearth of Jack’s childhood.

 

                Jack didn’t know what he felt about Gabriel. And perhaps, once again, Ana was right. Maybe he was afraid, just a little, of this _thing_ that he couldn’t quite understand.

 

                There was a shift in Ana’s eye, one that was not covered behind her gold-stitched eyepatch. Jack didn’t expect to be pulled into her arms, and feel her soft sigh against his neck.

 

                “Oh, Jack.”

 

                Did he say that aloud?

 

                “Yes, you fool.” She pulled away just as quickly as she held him. Ana had never been one for physical interactions, except for when she was fighting, and it put a small smile upon his lips. But what she said next had his amusement evaporated completely.

 

                “You are in love.”

 

                Was he?

 

                When he had woken up, disoriented and alone, Gabriel had been there. Even with their less than ideal start, the Fallen Angel had showed much more generosity than he should have. Gabriel helped Jack relearning his skills and sheltered the Witch even though he didn’t have to. He didn’t have to show up and get Jack’s out of the shit the latter got himself caught in during his earlier days. Gabriel didn’t have to keep Jack company and he certainly didn’t have any reason to help…After all, what could the Fallen Angel possibly gain from Jack? He was all for profit and all for whatever those halos could get down under. Jack was an ally, yes, but there Gabriel had far too many of those who he could simply control.

 

                Gabriel didn’t have any reason to be so _kind_. And it kept Jack coming back helplessly, craving for the warmth that he had never experienced in his very long life.

 

                Realisation struck like a bolt of lightning, and Jack could only turn to stare at Ana, wide-eyed and lost.

 

                “But he’s a Demon...” His voice cracked. He didn’t know whether he was trying to deny Ana’s words or reasoning with himself. Either way, Jack didn’t know how to deal with this. How could he, when he had never dealt with _love_ before? Perhaps that was why he buried the feeling so deep, refusing to acknowledge it any further than flirtatious advances and careful glances.

 

                Ana’s eye softened, “That doesn’t change anything.”

 

                The feeling swelled in his chest again, this time enveloped in a cloak of panic, “But he’s a _Demon!_ ”

 

                Demons were incapable of kindness. Demons were incapable of _love_.

 

                Ana’s sudden grip on his arms were bruising, “Jack. He was an Angel before he fell. Whatever he is now, however he has turned out to be, he cannot deny his roots.”

 

                Wouldn’t that be worse? From all he had seen, Angels were not without flaws. Angels could be just as bloodthirsty as Demons, and whilst they were not driven by their own personal needs, their will was a unity.

 

                But Gabriel was neither. Not truly.

 

                The hesitation was so obvious in Jack’s eyes, it had Ana sighing.

 

                “Look, Jack. I can’t answer all your questions. I don’t know Gabriel as much as you do. But this has gone on for almost _twenty years_. This nonsense has seen Jesse growing up, for crying out loud!”

 

                Ah. _That._ Jack felt his blush returning. Time to an Umbra Witch was much different from what it was to a human. Thanks to the Watch, they were all frozen in perpetual youth, unchanging as the world around them shifted.

 

                Jesse, as a child, had been the one to unearth Jack’s coffin with his father. Unfortunate circumstances happened, and he was hell-bent on believing Jack was the one who killed his father. It was a long-winded story, including the presence of a cultist gang, Jack’s own childishness in dealing with the situation, Jesse’s own stubbornness and Gabriel’s exasperation.

 

                Before Jack knew, twenty years had passed…

 

                It took an almost apocalypse for Jack and Jesse to mend their relationship and begin anew. Would it take another one for Jack and Gabriel to move forward into something else?

 

                Jack decided he didn’t want to find out.

 

                So, eloquently, he avoided the Gates of Hell altogether. Jack told himself that he wanted to think this through, that he wasn’t even sure what “this” was all about. It wasn’t like he needed to be there all the time, now that there wasn’t any earth-shattering crisis. Jack didn’t need any special weapon, and there were plenty of bars around town. He had no reason to visit…

 

                …Except that he wanted to see Gabriel.

 

                Of course, that was a dilemma of its own. Namely Jesse and Ana. Naturally, Jack ignored their calls. It was stupid of him, Jack realised, but he couldn’t bring himself into another conversation about his issue. Ana wasn’t exactly right about Jack being scared. No, Jack was _terrified_. Of all his years walking this Earth and the planes beyond it, this wasn’t something that he had had a hand in dealing with.

 

                There were too many “what if’s” than he could handle. Too many speculations and questions unanswered. Even if then solution was painfully obvious, Jack was afraid of finding out.

 

                So he ran to Noatun instead.

 

                It was easy blending in with the crowd, weaving in and out of the human spectrum. It was easy pretending to be a tourist, to pretend that he didn’t care about anything other than the architecture. And, for a time, it settled his heart.

 

                But it did nothing to the crippling loneliness that haunted him. With the others being there, Jack had been able to deny it for a while. Being alone in a town with so many echoes of Vigrid, and with the looming mountain above housing the gates to Inferno, had it crashing down upon him in a matter of days. He was being both a coward and too stubborn for his own good, Jack knew. However, being rational in these situations had never been his forte, and somehow it gave him a bit of consolation. Because, deep down, even with all these incredible abilities, Jack was only human, after all.

 

                Jack had no doubt they all knew where he went. Ana or Fareeha could divine his location with a simple spell. But no-one came. They either respected his privacy, or were just mad because of his antics. Mostly likely the latter in Ana’s case. Whatever the reason, Jack was relieved. Another part of him, the tiny, unwanted child in him, was devastated.

 

                This went on for another five months. Day after day, the urge to return faded and was replaced with a certain kind of anxiety. It was like he had returned to his childhood again, hiding amidst the mountains of Crescent Valley, knowing that he wouldn’t be but still scared of being caught. If Jack didn’t have the magical capacity to fight back then, he didn’t have the emotional capability to answer now. He was once again stuck, and fear rendered him useless.

 

                Which was why, understandably so, his heart almost ceased to beat when he came back to his apartment one day, just a week before Christmas, and saw Gabriel lounging on his couch. The paper grocery bag fell out of his hands with a graceless thud, spilling its content everywhere on the marbled floor. Rifle pointed at the bemused demon out of instinct, and Jack’s jaws were loose, unable to process this fully.

 

                “New look, huh? The trench coat suits you.” Gabriel casually dropped his feet off of Jack’s coffee table, smirking as he stood, “Hello, starlight.”

 

                The demon didn’t look too bad himself. Instead of his usual elaborated overcoat, Gabriel had adopted a more casual style. However, the hoodie and beanie were the only things casual about this new getup. He was decked out with ammo belts and body armours. Even his combat boots were now plated, metal reflecting the light coming in through the windows.

 

                Jack’s mouth went dry.

 

                “What’s with all the SWAT vibe? Planning to invade Inferno?” He almost smacked himself. That wasn’t something he should say to someone (that he might be head-over-heels in love with) he had avoided for the last half a year!

 

                But Gabriel didn’t seem to mind. His rumbling laughter was the same smooth, smoky whiskey Jack remembered, and it sent a pleasant chill down the Witch’s spine.

 

                “It is in the neighbourhood, isn’t it?” Arms folded over taunt chest, Gabriel tilted his head. That small, fond smile that Jack remembered so well played at the corner of Gabriel’s lips, and the Witch found his hands trembled just a little, “Besides, with the way you’re waving that thing around, couldn’t bring too much precaution.”

 

                The reminder had Jack flustered, pulling the rifle back into his Wicked Weave hastily, “In my defence, I wasn’t expecting guests.”

 

                “No, I supposed not.” There it was, the slight, almost non-existent warmth in his voice again. Gabriel tipped his shades down, fiery eyes dancing, “How are you doing, starlight?”

 

                At that very moment, Jack was keenly aware of them being in the same room together, alone, with just a few steps to bridge the distance. There was no Jesse to crash their conversation again, and no annoyed Ana watching in the corner. There were only Jack and Gabriel, standing before one another.

 

                There was nowhere for Jack to hide.

 

                Still, he decided to hold onto his stubbornness, desperate as he was, “Why are you here?”

 

                “Someone told me Fimbulventr is beautiful this time of the year.” Gabriel answered without a beat, “The holiday season is due, plus _someone else_ was saying they enjoy company for parties and dancing.”

 

                _Goddamnit, Ana!_ Though Jack was conflicted. Should he be feeling offended because of his friend, or flattered that Gabriel remembered what he said months ago?

 

                As Jack stood rooted there like the idiot he was, Gabriel took the liberty to shuffle through Jack’s liquor cabinet. How the Fallen Angel knew it was there, Jack had no idea. Perhaps all those years spending around alcohol had Gabriel developed a nose for finding the beverages, just like those human police dogs.

 

                The thought amused Jack, just a tad, and broke him out of his stunned silence.

 

                “Would it be brash of me to think your kind of party includes some form of waiver?”

 

                Gabriel glanced over his shoulder then, mischievous and coy at the same time, “Perhaps not, but it definitely comes with a Witch Boy.”

 

                Skin ablaze and mouth ajar, Jack didn’t know how to respond. Their banters had always been a mix of playful flirting and sometimes bickering, but never something this direct. Jack usually was the one to initiate these conversations, lacing them with the sultriness his clan was famous for, and Gabriel would answer with his special brand of sass.

 

                The more Jack thought about it, the stupider he felt. Even though consciously he wasn’t able to work out his emotions then, unconsciously he was already making a move on Gabriel. It was probably his own behaviours that sent mixed signals, and maybe Gabriel’s retorts to his idiocy were all reflecting his real thoughts of Jack.

 

                Burying his face in gloved hands, Jack wanted to cry. Why must emotions be so difficult??? Why couldn’t it be shot at just like Angels? That would have made his life so much easier…

 

                Gentle, calloused fingers tipped his chin up, but Jack refused to look at the man before him. Gabriel’s chuckles vibrated against Jack’s arms, and the latter couldn’t help but shiver when a hand carded through his hair.

 

                “Ana wants to let you know that we are both idiots.”

 

                Still not daring to look at Gabriel, but neither did he pull away, Jack’s voice came out a bit muffled, “Of course she does…”

 

                “I have to agree.”

 

                “Of course you do.”

 

                Gabriel laughed again. This close, Jack could smell the smoke and liquor that he associated the Fallen Angel with. This close, he could feel the warmth radiating from Gabriel’s body, stoked and comforting like embers. He could feel strong fingers massaging his scalp, and the others smoothing circles into his waist, easing out his tension little by little.

 

                “It never occurred to me, you know.”

 

                That peaked Jack’s curiosity, “What?”

 

                “This.”

 

                 Slowly, he glanced up, and was frozen in the intensity of Gabriel’s gaze. Even with his legendary reflexes and being the Master of Time, Jack couldn’t quite stop the flow of emotions when Gabriel’s lips came crashing down to his.

 

                This was something even the Witch Time couldn’t replicate. Everything around them stopped, and all that mattered was how Gabriel’s lip felt against his. Jack melted. There wasn’t anything else he could do but grasping at the man before him, and he could only gasp when he was pulled flush against the Fallen Angel’s solid body.

 

                It was almost surreal and there was no word that could describe the torrent of feelings coursing through Jack veins, cold and igniting all at the same time. They didn’t part for almost an eternity, as neither needed to breath, and both were content standing there above the mess Jack made in his shock. Before they knew it, Gabriel was once again sat down on the couch, with Jack’s straddling his lap. Gabriel’s hands had found their way up and under Jack’s shirt, his coat long discarded, and Jack was gripping Gabriel’s shoulders for all he was worth, a newfound desperation to get _closer_ fuelled the frantic movements of his hips.

 

                Of course, despite all of Jack’s inner turmoil and conflicts, it was Gabriel who kept a clear head during all of this. Though the breathlessness of his tone and how tightly he was holding onto the Witch spoke of waning control, and Jack couldn’t help but feeling proud of that.

 

                “Jack…” Nip, “Starlight…” Kiss, “We-“ A bite just below his jawline, “We need to talk…”

 

                Later on, when he thought back, Jack would feel incredibly embarrassed. But now, he _growled_ at Gabriel. It drew forth a chuckle from his demonic bartender, and Gabriel, though gentle, firmly pushed Jack away.

 

                “As flattered as I am, I don’t want you to barge into this and regret it later.”

 

                Pupils blown and lust-driven, Jack tilted his head, eyes zeroing in onto Gabriel’s lips, “Why would I be?”

 

                Even as he sighed, there was an obvious amusement in Gabriel’s tone, “And this is exactly why.”

 

                Large hands came up to frame Jack’s cheeks, calloused pads found the Witch’s hairlines, rubbing small circles into blushing skin, “I just want you to know that I am capable of more than greed, envy, lust and pride. I am capable of giving back just as much as you are willing to give me and more.”

 

                His sombre tone finally pierced through Jack’s haze. Blinking, the Umbra Witch watched the one before him with rapt attention, though he couldn’t help but lean into Gabriel’s soft touch. It brought another smile onto Gabriel’s lips, a smile that Jack craved to taste. But he grounded himself, waiting.

 

                As they were, they had all the time in the world.

 

                “This…is new to me as well. This feeling…This _need_ for companionship.” Gabriel shook his head once. Jack was at awe, seeing the normally silver-tongued Gabriel at loss for words. But there was that smile yet again, awfully warm and _loving_ , that had Jack’s heart ceased beating. Demonic eyes dimmed into liquid amber, looking up at Jack as if he held Gabriel’s entire world in his palm.

 

                “I just want you to know that you shouldn’t be afraid of this, starlight. And that I love you, too.”

 

                This time, he didn’t stop Jack from crashing their lips together once more.

 

                With this, the lost Child of the Light was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivial stuff: Gabriel was in his Pumpking outfit and Jack in his vampire skin in the beginning scene. They swapped to Blackwatch Reyes and Commander Morrison outfits in the end.
> 
> Visit my tumblr for more Blizz trash: [Nei Karasu](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ./goes cry in a corner


End file.
